Rescue Heroes (season 3)
This is the third season of the Rescue Heroes ( TV series) . Episodes 28. Heroes: At a conference honoring rescue personnel from around the world, Billy's worried that his presentation to a specific rescue group will not reflect the gratitude he and everyone else feels. 29a. Ultimate Ride: Jake isn't comfortable using the new ultimate robot vehicle. However, when his motorcycle is damaged during an earthquake, he is forced to use the new vehicle. 29b. The Newest Rescue Hero: Jack Hammer thinks he's doing his sister Jill a favor when he gets her a spot on the Rescue Heroes. 30a. Blackout: When a city is plunged into darkness, Billy Blazes calls out the Night Force. Billy, Jake Justice,and Sam Sparks descend into a subway system to rescue trapped passengers; meanwhile Aidan Assist, Willy Stop, and Sergeant help land a crippled plane on a city street. 30b. Fire Down Under: A series of wildfires rage out of control in New South Wales, Australia, forcing people to evacuate their homes and threatening to destroy wildlife and their habitats. A Veterinarian works feverishly to save her wildlife refuge, and the Rescue Heroes aid both her and local authorities to save the animals and put out the fire. 31a. Up, Up And Uh-Oh: When Avory Ator neglects to perform routine maintenance on his biplane, the flaps get stuck during an airshow. Ariel Flyer, along with the other Rescue Heroes, must rescue him before his plane crashes. 31b. Fiery Differences: Two neighbors embroiled in an argument don't realize that their entire town could go up in flames if a forest fire hits a nearby gas station. 32a. On Thin Ice: After a massive snowfall, the Rescue Heroes must evacuate residents of a Seniors Center before the building collapses. Later, Al Pine discovers that his niece and nephew have gone missing. Al, along with the other Rescue Heroes, will have to brave frigid weather to rescue the two teens and their horse from a frozen lake and an icy plunge in the waters below. 32b. Peril In Peru: Ariel Flyer and Rock Miner must rescue a trapped archeologist in a booby-trapped tomb. 33. In The Driver's Seat: A car crash and an explosion cause fiery oil to run into a sewer and the faucets and hoses to shoot fire. 34a. For Better or Curse: When the Rescue Heroes have to go deep below to save an eccentric treasure hunter trapped in a sunken pirate's ship, Rocky is convinced that it is an ancient curse that is making the rescue difficult. 34b. Bat's Life: When an oil drill accidentally pierces a salt vain in a seabed, seawater dissolves through and floods nearby stalactite caves trapping a mother and daughter inside. 35a. The Royal Rescue Hero: Rocky meets a princess who would like to become a Rescue Hero. 35b. Foul Weather Friends: Two boys wander off into a forest where a hurricane takes place. 36. Quake Me When it's Over: Wendy is sent back in time to the 1906 San Francisco earthquake and must perform rescues without any modern equipment. 37a. Rock And A Hard Place: A teenage rock climber feels that he has no need for any weather training. When he takes a solo mountain climb, he gets caught in a deadly storm and Rocky must get to him before the elements do. 37b. Cruise Into Danger: A floating high school encounters a deadly cyclone and other hazards while cruising the South Seas. A doubtful young man will realize that he has something important to contribute when faced with a deadly challenge. 38a. Not on This Planet: A spaceship that a group of students are studying accidentally lifts off, sending them into orbit. They will have to put aside their differences and work as a team to make it back to Earth. 38b. Tunnel Vision: When a semi-truck carrying explosive material explodes in an underwater tunnel, the Rescue Heroes are called into action. 39. Alone For The Holidays: Rocky feels sorry for himself when he learns that he has drawn "Holiday Duty". A rescue encounter and a journey with an Eskimo woman and her son will help him find the true meaning of the holidays. 40a. Going With The Wind: When the Santa Ana winds travel across Catalina Island Perry Chute and Rip Rockefeller go after a stray hang-glider, Ariel and Rocky rescue a stray wind-surfer, and Gil Gripper helps two teenage boys aboard their catamaran. 40b. A Bridge Too Frail: A rockslide sets off a sequence of events near the El Chorro Gorge in Spain. Rocky is appointed team leader; however his unorthodox decisions lead some of the other rescue heroes to question if he's the right man for the job. Category:Seasons